


His New Toy

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Luna, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, HP May Madness 2016, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"How about we have him suck you off," Luna leans over and whispers in Harry's ear, "Would you like Draco's hot mouth on your cock?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

"I brought you a new toy," Luna purrs as she stands over Harry.

He kneels on the rug before her, head bowed and shivering with anticipation.

"I see you've already undressed for me, good boy."

Harry flushes, cock hardening at her praise. 

"Would you like to see your toy?"

Harry nods fervently not trusting himself to speak, not knowing if he's even allowed to.

"Come in," Luna calls out towards the door.

A moment later and a tall, blond man enters. Merlin, it's Draco Malfoy. Harry's prick twitches, his heart rate increasing in speed as he drinks in the sight before him. Malfoy is completely nude as well, hard cock long and slender.

"Isn't he pretty?" Luna murmurs, "What shall we have him do?"

Harry releases a strained whine, desire coursing through his body at the possibilities.

"How about we have him suck you off," Luna leans over and whispers in Harry's ear, "Would you like Draco's hot mouth on your cock?"

A pulse of pre-come spurts from his prick as he eagerly nods his agreement.

"You can speak, Harry," Luna smirks.

"Yes, yes please."

"Go ahead, Draco, get to work," Luna commands.

Malfoy drops to his knees, crawling over to Harry, eyes dark with lust. He lowers his head, soft locks of platinum falling in front his face, and licks Harry's dripping prick.

"Fuck," Harry pants.

Malfoy smiles against his cock and then laps away at the pool of pre-come collecting at the tip. Draco's skilled tongue teases his slit, wrapping his lips around the head, before he begins to bob his head in earnest. Harry tries to hold back, but little sounds of pleasure escape his mouth all the same. A sudden sharp, biting sensation spreads across his chest and he tilts his head back to find Luna kneeling behind him. She holds an ice cube in her hand and begins to rub little circles around his nipple with it, the cold contrasting deliciously with the heat of Draco's mouth on his prick.

"How does that feel, Harry?" Luna whispers in his ear.

"Amazing, so good," Harry whimpers.

Malfoy's hand reaches out to rub Harry's bollocks, and Harry thrusts into his mouth deeper, delighting in the way his lips stretch wide to accommodate him.

"Luna, please," Harry begs.

"What is it you want Harry?"

"Please, Luna, I need to come, I need to-"

"Hush now Harry, you've been such a good boy," Luna murmurs, "Go ahead, you can come."

Harry cries out at her permission, his bollocks drawing up as he comes down Malfoy's throat. Malfoy swallows down every drop, his face flushed and delectable in the low light of the room.

"What do you think, Harry?" Luna purrs, "Should we let Draco come too?"

Harry gazes at Malfoy, their eyes locking as he takes in the need painted all over the blond's face.

"Yes, we should," Harry replies.

"Come, Draco. Come all over Harry."

Draco moans at Luna's words, scrambling to his feet as he begins to frantically pull on his prick. It doesn't take long, a few rough strokes and he's spilling himself all over Harry, spurt after spurt of hot come coating Harry's face and torso.

Luna runs her fingers through Malfoy's seed coating Harry's chest and places them in her mouth.

"Mmm, delicious," She casts a quick cleaning spell and moves towards the chair across the room, taking a seat, "You both were beautiful, perfect. Come here boys."

They both make their way together, sitting at her feet as she runs her fingers through Harry's hair. Malfoy rests his head against her thigh but his eyes remain glued to Harry.

"How did you like your new toy, Harry?"

"I loved it," Harry replies contentedly, gaze drifting towards Malfoy, "Can we keep him?"

"What do you think, Draco?" Luna asks coyly.

"Yes," Malfoy replies lowly, eyes dark with desire. 

Harry's face breaks out into a grin and he closes his eyes, surrendering to his fatigue and the soothing sensation of Luna's fingers in his hair. He happily drifts off, head swimming with the promise of what the future holds.


End file.
